


The Storm Within

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry becomes an obscurial because how did he not????
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Theodore Nott Sr.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Pain. Hunger. Loneliness. Fear. Exhaustion. Dark. Dirty. 

Freak. Boy.

All things that a boy known as Harry James Potter or the-boy-who-lived knew about his miserable life so far. He didn't remember his life before he was with _them_. He didn't understand why they hated him so much. 

His uncle was telling at him _again_. He was beating him again. Suddenly something inside him snapped. Unknown to him his magic became uncontrollable. It stormed inside him wanting to be released. Freak boy did not know what to do or what was going on. He just wanted his uncle to stop. The storm raged inside him. It took charge of the situation. It burst out of Harry killing his Uncle instantly. When his aunt saw this happen she screamed and started berating the "freak". The storm killed her too.

The storm felt the horcrux inside of it and poked it to see what it was. After the investigation, the storm found all the links between this one and the others and decided that since they felt evil that they should be dealt with. The storm burnt the horcrux and all the links it had including the wraith wandering Albania, vanquishing and killing Voldemort forever. All marked death eaters had their marks vanish unnoticeably.

The storm within freak boy was satisfied for now. It flew away and found a quiet and safe place for freak boy to rest.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley who didn't even realize what was going on in his own home because he was too enraptured with watching television, continued to do so.

*

Albus Dumbledore startled at the alarms going off letting him know that the wards at Privet Drive had crashed. He started freaking out. He contacted the Aurors and headed there as quickly as possible. What he found shocked him to his very core. He waited for the Aurors to arrive.

"Albus, what is going on?" Kingsley asked.

"Bad news I am afraid. I had set up wards for Harry Potter's safety on his residence, when this morning they crashed. I alerted you and came here as quickly as I could. I found both Harry's uncle and aunt dead upon my arrival and Dudley, his cousin glued to the television unharmed. There is no sign of Harry himself."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I do not I am afraid."

Kingsley nodded. The Aurors investigated the scene. There was a magical disturbance, accidental magic or something worse. Some sort of explosion had killed the uncle and then a blast went through the aunt. They weren't sure if Harry did it or a death eater did.

"What about his cousin?"

"He will be sent to live with his aunt. What needs to happen now is we find Harry and figure what happened."

Albus nodded. Maybe Severus could help find the boy.

*

Severus couldn't ignore the pull this time. It was too strong. He could feel something telling him to save someone. He really hoped it would be worth his time. He swore that if it was that brat just throwing a tantrum, there would be hell to pay! He followed the pull to an abandoned barn. He searched the barn for what was pulling him.

He gasped at what he found. A small, far too thin, boy was sitting there rocking back and forth arms around his knees, trying to calm himself. He looked frightened and Severus could see that the boy needed more than just a good meal and a warm bed to sleep in. This child needed someone. He needed a savior. Severus would be that savior.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus wasn't sure what to do. He finally decided to take Harry to Narcissa Malfoy. He wasn't sure who he could trust with this child, but he knew Narcissa would keep his secrets. She always had. Severus took the broken child, who flinched at first but Severus was patient and let the child come to him.

The storm assessed this man in front of him, waiting patiently for freak boy. It would give him a chance. He could sense that this man was worth giving a shot at saving them. They were still scared and reluctant at first, but the more this man waited, the more confident it grew. They just hoped they would not regret doing this.

Severus sighed in relief as the child accepted his hand. "Hold on dear child." He murmured before apparating them to Malfoy Manor.

"Cissy!" He called when he arrived in their foyer.

"Severus! What?!" She gasped when she found them.

"I- We need your help. Please. I was pulled to him, I think he is being abused and I am unsure what to do." Severus explained.

Narcissa looked at him concerned. She saw the slight boy in her presence, and nodded. She took them to the blue room and sat the child down to assess him. Narcissa was horrified at what she saw. A thin, bruised, tiny child. She waved her wand to diagnose him. The list of ailments that produced on the parchment in front of her kept growing and growing. Her eyes widened. This poor child was severely abused. She healed what she could and gave him a sleeping drought to help him heal faster.

"Do you even know who he is Severus?"

"I have an idea who it is. I believe that is Harry Potter."

Narcissa gasped. "What? How?"

"I was pulled to him through my life debt owed to James. Albus told me he was safe and cared for. I can't believe I didn't check." He shook his head. He wasn't sure if Albus lied to him, manipulated him or was just misguided in his beliefs that muggles were good. He would decide later.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to adopt him. Including blood adoption. Raise him myself. Help him. Save him. Show him love."

Narcissa smiled. "Good."

*

Weeks later after a fight with the Wizengamot and Albus, Severus was granted custody of Harry, and blood adopted him. He knew he still had a lot of work ahead of him, but at least he had one fight over with.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Severus now free from his obligations, resigned his position as resident Potions professor and Head of Slytherin to start a owl order business for potions. He hated teaching and knew he really wasn't suited for it. He recommended some great Potions masters to replace him. Dumbledore tried to guilt trip him and threaten him to comply in coming back, but once Severus showed his naked arm where the mark used to be, Albus knew he had nothing to hold Severus to Hogwarts.

Severus used the time to heal Harry. He got him to see a Mind Healer. It was a tentative relationship, but Harry seemed to be slowly getting better. He seemed to be opening up more and more accepting of Severus. This was a good sign.

*

The Storm watched the man he learned saved him as Severus. He seemed to be genuine. Even after some testing Severus did not waver. He did not yell at Harry, he did not hit Harry, he did withhold food, he did not do any of the things the Dursley's did to him. Harry still had rules to abide by, but he would get put in time out for breaking those rules instead of being locked in a closet. The Storm seemed to calm and start to rest. It would never go away completely. It would always be there in case Harry needed it to protect him.

Harry felt safe with Severus. Harry trusted Severus. Harry was finally happy in his life.

Severus told him that eventually when he was old enough, Harry would be able to go to into the Wizarding World, but that Harry did not have to go to Hogwarts. He could go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Severus wanted to make sure Albus stayed away from Harry. It seemed Albus had wanted to manipulate him into becoming the Savior and facing Voldy. That wasn't happening anymore, but Albus still wanted control, for whatever reason, but couldn't stop Severus. Severus had smirked at the thought that Harry had dashed all of the plans that old coot had planned. He did wonder what he would try next. Probably something to do with Harry's godfather, Sirius. Severus wasn't too sure he wanted to deal with the Mutt.

*

Albus had one more card up his sleeve. He could get Sirius freed, he just needed to find Petigrew and unseal the Potter's wills. Then he could petition the Wizengamot for Harry's guardianship to be with Sirius. He knew he could manipulate Sirius. He still trusted him.

Again he relented the fact that Harry had bested his plans. Plans he manipulated to get Harry to follow him, get his money, and seats and then he would run the Wizarding World and he could finally shape it to how he wanted it. Once he had Harry back under control he would get rid of Severus. He would be seen as the greatest wizard since Merlin again. He could get rid of the creatures rights, and get rid of the old traditions. He would also get rid of anything dark, including those with dark or grey cores. He would open the Wizarding World to the muggles more. It was for the greater good.

Too bad for him that his greater good would be the end to all magic. And that Mother Magic had seen what he was trying to do and would stop him in time.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

It took months in planning and searching, but Albus finally found Pettigrew at of all places The Burrow with the Weasley's hidden as a common brown rat. Of course he knew that he was an illegal animagus, and that was why he had been searching for a rat as well. When he heard that the Weasley's had such a rat, he investigated and found Pettigrew. He was so happy he found him. He could not believe his luck. He replaced Scabbers with a common rat and took Pettigrew in a cage that would keep him from changing and brought him straight to the DMLE where he proved that Pettigrew was still alive and that Sirius deserved a trial, where he did not receive one before.

*

Meanwhile Severus was planning also. He knew that Albus would try to do something. He contacted the Goblins. He found what he was looking for. Not only did he find that Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was alive, but Sirius was innocent of his crimes. He hit jackpot. He also found some other interesting things. Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry and had a marriage contract for him with the Weasley's little girl. Severus, being Harry's guardian, was able to void said contract and build a case against Dumbledore. He secretly contacted Amelia Bones and they quietly started investigating Dumbledore. Severus made sure to mention that Sirius was Harry's godfather and asked if his guardianship would be in jeopardy if he was found innocent. Amelia comforted him with the fact that his guardianship was a sealed deal. It could not be revoked especially because he blood adopted Harry and had him healed. She confided in Severus saying that Sirius would probably need months, if not years, of healing before he could even be considered guardian to Harry. Severus smirked at that.

Severus made sure to tell Harry about his godfather and his parents. Even though he didn't actually like them, he could tell Harry about them. Harry craved love, and Severus was willing to give it to him.

*

At the Wizengamot meeting Albus demanded Sirius get a real trial. He was surprised at how quickly they agreed. He was glad that had worked in his favor. He was unknowingly playing into their hand when they asked if they could unseal the Potter's Wills, since it was safe for Harry now. He agreed that this was okay, forgetting the information that laid there, just waiting for his mistake. A mistake that would bring his downfall.

Mother magic laughed. She was going to finally see that old coot pay for his crimes!

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I pair Severus with? Who should I pair Harry with if he ends up having a love interest. I am thinking about homeschooling Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus walked into the next Wizengamot session smug and confident. Today Sirius would be getting his trial and Albus would be seen as his rescuer from Azkaban and then Albus would petition for Sirius to become Harry's guardian and then he would be in control of Harry again. He smirked at the thought of his money and seats helping him forge the future he wanted.

*

Severus had left Harry with the Malfoy's and ensured Harry that he would be safe and that Severus would come back to him. He promised. He made sure that Harry knew that Severus would not leave him.

As he waited inside the Wizengamot session waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, he held back a grin at the way Dumbledore walked in. _Just you wait old man._ Severus knew that Dumbledore would get a huge surprise today, and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he knew his plans were foiled.

*

"The Wizengamot session has now begun. Today we will be having a trial for Sirius Black, who it seems had not previously received such a trial," Amelia Bones announced. Gasps were heard through the Wizengamot as that kind of thing didn't happen in the Wizarding World. He should have been given a trial, no matter what he was accused of.

Sirius was brought in.

"Sirius Black, you are here getting a real trial. We have a confession from Peter Pettigrew for the crimes that you were sent to Azkaban for. You have been cleared of all charges. You will be given 10,000 gallons for your time in Azkaban for false imprisonment. I would recommend you see a Mind Healer to deal with your time spent there. You are free to go."

Sirius was surprised by the turn of the events.

Albus cleared his throat. "Madame Bones? I would like to petition that Sirius Black get guardianship over Harry Potter."

"You know that is quite interesting Dumbledore since you were so against Severus Snape obtaining his custody. We have looked into the matter and we looked into you. We found some interesting things."

Albus frowned in confusion.

"Today we will not be having a trial for Sirius, but one for you. Albus Dumbledore you are being charged of ignoring wills, endangerment of a child, child abuse, and stealing. How do you plead?"

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Not guilty of course."

"The Goblins have submitted files of you stealing from Harry Potter and others, and the Potter's wills which state that you nor the Dursley's were to get guardianship of Harry. We also have Harry's medical report showing abuse from his relatives and letters from said relatives where you tell them to make sure he is abused and submissive," Amelia continued.

Albus paled. He tried summoning Fawkes, but he did not come. He tried to apparate away, but he was well and truly caught.

*

Severus smirked as Albus was sentenced to 300 years in the Goblin Mines with magic dampening cuffs on, and then Azkaban for another 100 years.

Severus talked to Sirius about meeting Harry, and said that he was welcome to visit once Sirius was healthier. He knew that Sirius wasn't happy with it, but would take what he was offered if he wanted to see Harry.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius spent months getting healthy. He could see how much Severus loved his godson, and started to realize that his hatred and bullying would have to stop. He would have to grow up. Sirius got to still spend time with Harry. His godson was a bright child. Sirius could tell that one day Harry would be able to do whatever he wanted. Sirius even reconnected to Remus. Sirius thought he saw something spark in Severus' eyes when he mentioned him. He forgot about the incident that almost got Severus killed. He needed to have a talk with Severus about it.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did sixth year and what we did through out our schooling. We were bullies, and I am so very sorry. I know I could never apologize enough or make up for what we did to you. I would like to get all this behind us, and move on, if not for our own sakes we should for Harry's. I also want you to know Remus had nothing to do with me sending you after him that night. He had no idea and it took me forever to get him to forgive me for it. I don't want you holding it against him."

Severus was shocked. "Thank you for your apology. I still don't completely trust you, but I think we can be civil and I will have a chat with Remus as well." Severus nodded and walked away feeling lighter than ever before.

*

After the conversation with Sirius, Severus sought out Remus.

"Remus?"

"Severus?"

"Sirius came to me and apologized. He wanted to put our pasts behind us, I was hoping we could do the same. Sirius told me you didn't have anything to do with what happened sixth year, and I might be still frightened, but I can't hold it against you," Severus stated.

"Wow," Remus gasped. "Thank you for that Severus. I do also apologize for not stepping in when they were bullying you. It was not right. For that, I am sorry."

"I forgive you," Severus replied.

"Thank you," Remus murmured.

Severus left after that thinking to himself that he needed to get his crush under control before it started showing itself again. He knew why he always followed them... it was because he had this stupid crush on Remus. He needed a stiff drink.

*

Harry had a family now. He had friends. He was being tutored at home so that he was safe. He was still nervous around strangers and big crowds, so a regular school wasn't right for him now. Harry was happy. He could relax and be himself.

He made friends with Draco, Neville, Luna, Theo, Blaise, and sort of friends with Pansy. They would be going to Hogwarts when they turned 11, but Harry would stay home. It was safer for him there. He would still get to write to them and see them during holidays. He would still be able to do schooling and learn how to be a wizard, but he would be taught by Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. Each of them with their own fields of specialties. Severus would teach him DADA, DA, and Potions, Remus would teach History, COMC, and Ancient Runes, Sirius would teach Transfigurations, Charms, help with DADA and teach Animagus transformation when Harry was older, Narcissa would teach him Etiquette, Dance, and Healing, and Lucius would teach him Law, Arithmancy, Latin, and Wizard culture, rituals and traditions.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was pretty sure that Remus was with Sirius, so he buried his latent feelings under his mask. Maybe he should go out on dates, and try to get over the werewolf.

He was glad to see that Harry was flourishing under his care. Harry took to magic like a fish to water. He soaked up everything like a sponge. He would read and read and read, which just boosted his knowledge. Harry was very advanced for his age, and there was nothing that he had difficulty with. It was amazing. Severus knew he would be powerful one day, but this was just beyond what he ever thought was possible. Harry was registering at Mage level, which was the highest level a wizard could register. Severus could not wait to see what Harry would do with his magic, because whatever he did, would greatly improve the Wizarding World.

*

Harry stayed in contact with his friends as they went off to Hogwarts. He wrote to them often. They would tell him about their classes and things they experienced at Hogwarts. Harry would tell them about what he learned as well. Harry loved magic. It was beautiful and wonderful. Harry seemed to enjoy all kinds of magic. He read everything he could get his hands on. He wasn't sure what he wanted to master in yet, but he had time to figure it out. He was glad he didn't have to go to a real school and learn the typical way. Harry was also glad that he did not have to deal with other children.

The Storm within Harry settled in and sunk deeper inside Harry so that it was still there ready to save Harry if needed, but not directly under the surface like before so that it would not come to surface unless Harry was harmed or in danger. The Storm felt Harry was ready for it to do this because he was so well cared for and loved.

*

Mother Magic smiled and sent out good luck tidings to those who saved her favorite child, Harry.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Severus or Remus/Sirius? What should Harry master in? (what kind of career should he have)


	9. Chapter 9

Severus, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa were helping Harry become a great wizard. They were also shaping the Wizarding World for the better. They brought back the Old Ways and Mother Magic was happy with them because of that. Now that the Old Ways were being honored, everyone's magic would become stronger, more children would be produced and squibs would become a thing of the past. They also helped get better rights for creatures, helping the Wizarding population become a stronger one. They even brought back several classes that fell to the way side while Dumbledore was Headmaster. Severus also made sure that there were things in place to keep other children from becoming an obscurial. He got them to open an orphanage and to keep a better eye on all magical children. This included making health checks on muggle born families as well as pure blood ones.

Severus being free from both Dumbledore and Voldemort, was able to continue to work on his potion research and find a cure for Lycanthropy. He even came up with better versions of healing potions and managed to cure Neville's parents.

He continued to be civil with Sirius and Remus, but thinking they were together, Severus pushed down his feelings for Remus. Maybe he should finally take Lucian Grey's offer of a date.

*

Harry was working hard on all of his coursework. He tended to do well with all aspects of magic. He enjoyed reading and learning everything he could. He loved how beautiful magic was and loved to experiment with it. Maybe he would eventually specialize in spell creation. He continued to keep in contact with his friends. He was a little jealous that they got to spend so much time together because Harry missed them greatly during the school year. He was thankful for when they came to visit for the holidays and they loved spending time with him and telling them the latest gossip at Hogwarts.

Later it seemed Harry realized his sexuality as gay, when he was jealous of them getting to enjoy romances, especially when his attraction to certain wizard made it more obvious for Harry when said wizard was in a relationship with someone else. Harry buried the jealousy because no one would want to be with a damaged wizard and no teen would ever want a long distance relationship.

Harry watched Severus doing the same, hiding his feelings for another because he didn't think he deserved love. Harry followed his lead.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am stuck with out any idea of how to end this! HELP!!!


	10. Epilogue

Severus did date Lucien Grey for a few months before Theodore Nott Sr. came into the picture. He was perfect for Severus. Dark, handsome, smart, and passionate. He swept Severus off his feet. Severus couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Remus and Sirius did finally "get together". They finally stopped dancing around each other and actually started dating. Severus was happy for them.

*

Harry watched his father finally get the happy ending he deserved and it gave him a boost of confidence that if he could find love, so could Harry. When his friends all graduated and came back from Hogwarts, Harry took his chance. He had always been closer with Neville than his other friends. Neville was sweet, mild mannered, strong and quiet. Everything Harry needed in a partner. Harry marched straight up to Neville and pulled him into a kiss, a kiss Neville eagerly returned. Harry smiled sweetly at him when Neville asked him why he took so long. Harry just shyly shrugged and took Neville's hand in his and never let go.

Harry became a Spell Creator, and Neville became a famous Herbologist. They lived in the apartment above Neville's shop and created a happy life together. They married three years later. They eventually adopted two children a boy named Jared Trevor Potter-Longbottom and a girl named Amaryllis Jasmine Potter-Longbottom. 

*

Mother magic smiled at her favorites and was finally able to rest now that the future was much brighter.

**~THE END~**


End file.
